


free for all.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, OT11 - Freeform, Some Cursing, Team Bonding, actually a lot of cursing, or really nielwink do and everyone’s else complains, pairings if you squint but i’ll let you see what you like, the boys play ssb4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Every Friday night, the boys of Wanna One gather in their dorm’s living room for their weekly Super Smash Bros tournament.Every Friday night, the outcome is the same.





	free for all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coinseller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/gifts).



> Penny and I were talking about different AUs and I came across this one idea that said: “the weekly super smash bros/mario kart house tournament and how come it’s always those two battling for the top spot.” Immediately I thought that this prompt TOTALLY suited Wanna One, so I decided to write it, even though I have about 100 other things to be working on at the moment. It was fun though... I made myself laugh a couple of times while writing this LOL
> 
> Also there aren’t really any ships in this, but if you squint like really hard, there’s traces of some?? Not really but as the reader you can totally interpret things as you want regarding ships *wink wink*
> 
> Anyways, have this 2500 word garbage of Wanna One being loud and stupid together, like they always are. Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> This is for you, Penny, have your Bayonetta/Mario main Daniel LOL

****“How the fuck is it always the two of you left at the end of the night.”

The irritation is clear in Sungwoon’s voice with his question— no, statement, because if anything, his words declare a truth rather than a mystery. Seated on the couch with absolutely no one near them is Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon, remote controllers in their hand and their eyes trained exclusively on the big television screen in front of them. It’s Friday night, and the weekly Wanna One Super Smash Bros. tournament was finally coming to an end, with the same two finalists going head to head that they had seen practically every other week that the tournament had been held.

“Watch your mouth in front of the kids!” Jisung quips from the kitchen. He had retreated there after he had been eliminated in the first round, and he hasn’t left since. Jinyoung sits boredly by his side, munching on a bag of chips.

“Hyung, I would worry more about what’s going to come from Jihoon and Daniel hyung’s mouths in the next few minutes rather than Sungwoon’s—…” Woojin adds as he plops down on the floor, right in front of the couch. He picks up a controller that isn’t plugged in anymore and starts fiddling with the controls.

“Wanna make a bet on who’s gonna win this time?” Daehwi says, smiling smugly at Woojin as he sits beside him. Woojin blinks in surprise at the sudden suggestion, but soon he’s smirking back mischievously at the other.

“Okay,” he agrees. “How much?”

Daehwi hums for a moment as he thinks, then reaches into his pocket, slapping a bill down onto the carpet. “20000 won.”

Woojin stares at the money before grinning at Daehwi, slamming his own bill down on the ground too. “Deal.”

Suddenly, there’s a rough smack on the side of his head; it’s not enough to hurt, but it does take him by surprise. “You better pick me, asshole,” Jihoon states, glaring at his best friend. Woojin just glares back for a moment, then turns back to Daehwi.

“I got Daniel,” hey says.

Jihoon kicks him from above.

“Hey, I wanna join too!” Guanlin says enthusiastically, as if he hadn’t been eliminated in the first round too. His demise had been pitiful, as he struggled to control Yoshi, and often ended up rolling off the edge himself while cooped up inside his egg. He slides beside Daehwi, leaning over and adding 20000 won to the pile as well. “I place my bet on Jihoon.”

“Why are you kids gambling..” Minhyun sighs. Like Jisung and Jinyoung, he looks ready to retire too, as he slumps lazily against Sungwoon. The older has taken to running his fingers through his hair, and he looks as if he’s about to fall asleep. Jaehwan and Seongwoo snicker quietly in the opposite corner, snapping pictures of their tired hyung.

“Shit shit shit shit, _no_!” Daniel exclaims, his fingers slamming down on the buttons in his frustration. As he frowns, Jihoon grins triumphantly. The rest of them watch as Jihoon’s Jigglypuff tosses a bomb right at Daniel’s Bayonetta, sending her flying off into the sky. Daniel’s stock drops, and suddenly the remaining lives are one for Daniel, two still for Jihoon.

“I’m gonna fucking win,” Jihoon declares, already smashing the buttons as he waits for Daniel’s character to respawn.

“Why are you even playing as Bayo anyways?” Jaehwan asks. “You should’ve gone for Bowser or something this time.”

Beside him, Seongwoo shrugs, offers an answer to Jaehwan’s question. “He’s pretty good at both, I guess. Though I agree, Jihoon definitely has the upper hand here; his percent damage is still pretty low!”

The match continues on like that, and for a while, the only sound in the room is the sound of the buttons being pressed so rapidly, and the sound of Jinyoung in the corner still stuffing chips in his mouth (“Hurry the hell up, I wanna go to bed,” he announces, and Jisung smacks his shoulder.)

Jihoon bites his lip in concentration, and Daniel leans forward in his seat, practically at the edge of it as he stares at the screen. “They’re scary,” Guanlin comments. “They’re like this every week,” Sungwoon scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“AH, NO! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Jihoon suddenly swears so loud that even Minhyun who had been dozing off finally sits up straight, staring at the younger male in surprise. He’s standing on his feet now in his frustration, as his character smacks against the screen with a whine.

Daniel, on the other hand, pumps a fist into the air. “Not so hot now, are you _Jihoonie_?” He uses the pet name to tease and rile up the other, and it works, because Jihoon starts slamming on the buttons, strategically working to eliminate Daniel and become the winner of this week’s tournament.

“How are you two so good at this game, this round has taken over two hours,” Minhyun groans, pressing his forehead into Sungwoon’s shoulder.

“You can go that long when you don’t stink at video games, hyung,” Jinyoung teases.

Minhyun frowns. “I don’t stink at them!”

“Hyung, you picked Kirby because you thought he was cute, and then all you did was eat everyone,” Daehwi adds. “And most of the times that you died, it was because you fell off yourself.”

Minhyun shuts up after that, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Why couldn’t you have beat Daniel for once in the semi finals,” he whines, elbowing Sungwoon in the side.

Sungwoon beside him frowns. “I tried! He’s just freakishly good!”

“Stop. Throwing. Shit. At. Me!” Jihoon growls as he controls his character. To anyone who would potentially stumble upon the scene, it definitely seems as if though Daniel has the upper hand. With how calm and collected he appears compared to Jihoon’s distressed state, it’s almost as if he’s got this in the bag.

But the rest of the group knows that it’s never ever been that simple.

“Come on, Jihoonie-hyung, you can win!” Guanlin cheers, his eyes also focused on the screen.

“You’re just saying that because you want to win the bet,” Woojin says. Guanlin scrunches his nose at him.

“Shouldn’t you be cheering on your own pick?”

Woojin just waves him away with his hand. “I don’t need to, he’s fine on his own.”

And certainly, it appears that way. Jihoon’s character has taken much more damage than Daniel’s. His numbers are a deep red, whereas Daniel’s are still rather white in comparison.

“Looks like Daniel is gonna win this time…” Jisung sighs, finally rolling up his bag of chips. Jinyoung pouts, but otherwise doesn’t argue, simply rests his chin on his hand and watches the game before him unfold.

“Is that…?” Jaehwan says suddenly, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

Seongwoo’s jaw drops. “Oh fuck.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen when he sees it too, and so do Daniel’s. Everyone in the room follows, and it goes so silent that you could almost hear a pin drop.

The Smash Ball.

The special power up floats haphazardly over the screen, it’s bright and flashy colors hard to miss. It appears so harmless, but Jihoon knows what it means, and Daniel does too. For a moment, they stare at each other instead of the game, both of them wide-eyed and speechless.

And then all hell breaks lose.

“Come on Jihoon hyung!”

“I swear to god, Daniel hyung, if you fucking lose..”

“Woojin, your mouth!”

“Oh god I’m scared.”

It’s like this every week. The intensity, the suspense, the _yelling_. Jisung tells them that he feels bad for their neighbors, but every week, they’re back at it again, all of them sitting themselves in their tiny, cramped living room and watching as Daniel and Jihoon beat the shit out of each other within an animated video game.

Jihoon takes up defense in his pursuit of the Smash Ball. He puts up his shield often, and does his best to fend off Daniel’s attacks so that he doesn’t die before he even gets a chance at breaking it open. Daniel on the other hand works between attacking Jihoon and attacking the Smash Ball, determined to access it before Jihoon can. His success guarantees the win, and he’s so close he can almost _taste_ it.

The rest of the room has frozen in anticipation. Sungwoon and Minhyun sit erect and watch intensely, Guanlin, Woojin, and Daehwi all have their arms wrapped around their knees, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Seongwoo squeezes Jaehwan’s hand so tightly that he can’t even feel it, but he’s not even complaining, because Jaehwan’s certain that he’s squeezing just as hard. Even Jisung and Jinyoung watch closely, unmoving in their spots.

And then it happens.

With a quick jab at the Smash Ball, Jihoon breaks it open.

“YES!” he shouts obnoxiously, at the same time Daniel lets out a loud, “FUCK!” in frustration. The rest of the room has been reduced to mass hysteria, loud cries of disbelief and cheers of joy resounding throughout the place.

With a smile plastered on his face, Jihoon smashes B, and suddenly, his Jigglypuff starts growing at a rapid pace, until it practically fills the screen. Daniel does his best to take cover, but the map they’ve chosen is so small that there’s not much he can do other than put his shield up for as long as he can. The second it goes out, he’s practically fucked and he knows it.

Jigglypuff continues to grow and grow, and once his Bayonetta’s shield finally cracks, she begins to take damage. Daniel’s damage percentage quickly rises, and before he knows it, he’s red, dark red, and fuck he’s going to die and then—

Jigglypuff shrinks.

Though she’s taken damage, Bayonetta still stands, alive and well on the screen, and the entire room gawks in disbelief. Just when things can’t get any worse, two Maxim Tomatoes fall from the sky. Jihoon and Daniel both scramble for them, and the second that they’re consumed, the entire room groans.

“God, why does it never end!” Jaehwan sighs.

“I just want to sleep…” Minhyun whines, covering his face with his hands.

And then the screen goes black.

“WHAT!” Jihoon screams, hopping from his seat once more and accidentally kneeing Woojin in the head.

“What happened?” Daniel asks in confusion, staring at the other faces in the room. He continues to look around until he spots him, there in the corner of the room where the outlet is. He’s got the cord to the console in his hands, and the exasperated look on his face is obvious.

Jinyoung.

“Oh my god,” Seongwoo breathes out, staring in shock.

Jihoon is the first to respond. “Jinyoung, I’m gonna kill you—!” He drops the controller and charges, but Daehwi and Woojin are there immediately holding him back.

Daniel, however, stares up at Jinyoung like a puppy that’s just been kicked. “Jinyoung… Why…”

“It’s time to go to bed,” Jinyoung declares, dropping the cord to the ground and stepping over Guanlin, who’s still frozen to his spot on the floor. Upon realizing that Daehwi and Woojin are still holding Jihoon back, he sneakily slides the bills left in the floor into his back pocket.

“I was so close…” Daniel whines, pouting and sinking back into the couch.

This time, Jisung finally intervenes, placing a nervous hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Alright, calm down for real, it’s just a game, and Jinyoung’s right.. We should probably go to bed now. Though you probably could’ve handled that better, Jinyoungie…”

The younger just shrugs, crossing his arms in front of him.

“God, _finally_!” Minhyun exclaims exasperatedly, throwing his hands up as he gets out of his seat. “I’m going to bed. Thank you Jinyoung for being my favorite dongsaeng as always—” He starts to leave then, heading to the bathroom, but not forgetting to peck Jinyoung on the cheek before he finally exits.

“I guess I’ll head out now too,” Jaehwan hums, standing and stretching a little. One by one, they all start heading back to their rooms, bidding each other a good night. Eventually, only Daniel, Jihoon, Guanlin, Seongwoo, and Jisung remain. Guanlin cleans up the mess of controllers and tucks away the controllers as Jisung works on calming Jihoon, who’s still rather heated. And Seongwoo does his best to pull a pouting Daniel from his spot on the couch. He lazily stands, and even then, he only drags his feet on the carpet as Seongwoo takes him back too their room. Eventually Jihoon leaves too. Jisung is certain he’ll be over it in the morning; it’s just late and he needs some sleep.

Finally, it’s just Jisung and Guanlin, and as the youngest tucks away the last of the controllers, he stands with a sigh, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. “Maybe we shouldn’t play this game anymore.. At least not like this.”

Jisung laughs in response, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We probably shouldn’t. Our neighbors probably hate us at this point, but… We’ll probably still do it next week. And the week after that. And the week after that too.”

Guanlin snorts. “Why do you think that?”

“Because we’ll miss it when we can’t anymore.”

A sudden silence fills the room, and Guanlin freezes. He looks down before smiling, nodding in understanding. “Ah, I suppose you’re right then, hyung… Guess we’ll have to keep playing until the very end, huh?”

Jisung smiles, then ruffles Guanlin’s hair. “Get some rest, kid.”

At that, Guanlin nods in understanding, offering a brighter smile as he waves the other goodbye. “Good night, hyung. Sleep well.”

“Night Lin Lin-ah.”

—

“You’re crazy, Bae Jinyoung, for pulling a stunt like that.”

Jinyoung just laughs at Daehwi’s words as he starts settling in for bed. He turns off the lights and listens to Daehwi as he speaks from the upper bunk. “What? I just did what I had to do, and I took one for the team.”

“Yeah, but Jihoon hyung almost killed you!” Daehwi says, leaning over the edge a little. His words earn a little chuckle from Jinyoung.

“He wouldn’t kill me. Besides, we all know he’ll be over it by tomorrow morning. He was going to lose either way. He kept losing his cool, and Daniel always gets the upper hand on him when he’s like that.”

“Ah, really?” Daehwi hums. “In that case, maybe I should’ve bet on Daniel hyung instead of him— wait a minute…”

The younger sits up abruptly in his bunk. It’s then that Daehwi suddenly remembers the bet he had made with Guanlin and Woojin earlier. He’s certain he had never picked his money back up after the game had ended. And when he had returned from the bathroom, the living room had already been entirely cleaned out. Woojin couldn’t have taken it, because he remembers the older boy exasperatedly heading to his room following the end of the game and doesn’t recall seeing him ever coming back out. That meant…

“Lai Guanlin, you’re a dead man the next time I see you.”

Somewhere in the dorm, Guanlin sleeps soundly, with 40000 more won sitting in the pocket of his jeans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me who you think each wanna one member mains in smash bros: curiouscat.me/wannabyui
> 
> let’s be mutuals on twitter! : twitter.com/wannabyui


End file.
